Rose comes back a Series early
by TimeyWimey11
Summary: Rose comes back in the end of Series Three.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had this idea for a Doctor Who story where Rose comes back. And stays. This is set in between Blink and Utopia. The next chapter is Utopia for the Doctor, but for Rose it's still pretty much the same. I LOVE Doctor Who and Rose is probably my favorite companion. So, here is the first chapter. It's pretty short, but the next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy!**

The Dimension Cannon

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jackie asked as she walked in the house, to see Rose franticly changing the channel on the tv. "I- I don't… I don't really know. Oh come on!" She exclaimed. Jackie sat down next to Rose, but as soon as she sat down, Rose got up and whacked the television. "Sweetheart!" Jackie exclaimed. "You're gonna break the telly!" "I don't care about the stupid telly. I care about-" She cut herself off staring at the tv. "See! There it is!" Jackie quickly looked at the television, seeing a commercial playing. "What?" Rose sighed. She sat back down. "Nothing." She was sure that she had seen an image of the doctor, for two seconds, mouthing one word. 'Rose.'

"Arggg!" the Doctor exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. "What is it?" Martha asked, as the doctor whacked the control panel. "I'm trying to get a signal through." He said pressing a couple of buttons. "To who?" Martha asked tentatively. "Rose."

Martha sighed. _Rose, Rose Rose. _That's all she heard. And yet she still knew nothing about how he had "lost" her. She looked around her room. _"Why can't he think about me the way he thinks about Rose? Is he so in love with her he never even _thinks_ about me?"_ Martha sighed again and walked out of her room. As she walked down the hallway she noticed a door. _"That's weird." _ She thought. _"There's never been a door there before." _ She looked around to make sure the Doctor wasn't in sight, and walked in.

"Rose!" Rose jumped. Mickey was looking at her. They were sitting in a booth at a Café, and although Rose was impervious to it, Mickey was talking to her. "Sorry. Just… drifted." Mickey rolled his eyes. "You're always doing that these days. Ever since Tuesday." Rose looked down at her chips. "What happened?" Rose sighed. "I thought… I thought I saw- On the telly. Just, all of a sudden. No warning. It just happened." Rose didn't look up. "If, you know, you ever feel like telling me, just call me, okay?" Mickey said sarcastically. Rose smiled. Looking up, she said, "I think I saw Him."

Martha looked around. It was a simple room. Bed, dresser, night table, bathroom, bookcase. She noticed everything (with a few exceptions) was dusty. There was a mark on the bed, as if someone had sat there, and there was a photo album on the night table which looked like it had been flipped through at least once a week. She walked over and sat down on the bed and picked up the photo album. 'Memories' it said on the front. She opened it and saw:

Presented To: Rose

Given By: The Doctor

Presented On: ?

Martha sighed as she flipped through the pages. There were a couple of photos of a man with big ears and a big nose. _"Who's that?' _She wondered. Then there was a picture of The Doctor and a pretty woman with unnatural blonde hair and brown eyes. She assumed this woman was Rose. He was wearing a red paper hat and she was wearing a pink one. They both were laughing. It looked like they didn't know there was a photo being taken. The next one had them both in it, but this time there was an older brown-haired woman with them. The next pictures looked like they were taken within seconds of each other. The first, the Doctor and Rose laughing very hard, although Rose was still enough to take a picture. The next was of a dark-skinned man looking upset and angry. Martha snorted. He looked funny. The next one was where Martha started to laugh. It was both of them, seemingly on a motorcycle, Rose had pink sunglasses with a matching pink headband, and the Doctor was wearing a white helmet with sunglasses and a cheeky grin. She was about to flip to the next page when she heard, "Martha? Where are you?" Martha hurriedly put the album down and made for the door, but as she made for the handle, it started to turn.

"What do you mean 'Him'?" Asked Mickey, as they walked down the street towards the house. "I mean Him. The Doctor. D-O-C-T-" "Yeah, I know how to spell, thanks." Rose rolled her eyes. "But I thought the doors were closed. I thought there was no way to get back." "I thought that too." "Well, then..." Rose stopped and looked at him. "Well what?" She asked, as if accusing him of something. "Well maybe you saw what you wanted to see. Not what was real." "Excuse me, I know the Doctor when I see him." "Alright, alright. Wait a second. This is 67th; we passed 65th two blocks back. Where are we going?" Rose looked at him. "Where do you think?" Mickey caught on. "Right. Torchwood."

Martha saw the handle turn and panicked. She ran for the bathroom. She only got there just in time to shut the door so she could still see. The Doctor popped his head in. "Martha…?" He trailed off as he saw the photo album lying on the nightstand. "Hmm. Must have done that last time." He said to himself. He picked up the album. He sighed as he looked through it. "Oh Rose." He said quietly. He was quiet for a moment and then he chuckled. I remember that Christmas. And Sarah Jane!" He said, delighted. "Oh." His face fell. "First day in the Parallel Universe. Cybers." Then he laughed a little. "30 minutes he held that button. Only needed to hold it for 1." He smiled. "And 1953!" He exclaimed. "Oh, that darn Wire." He looked through it a little more, occasionally making comments or laughing to himself. When he got to the end he put it down and looked around the room. Martha ducked her head back so he wouldn't see her. He sighed heavily as he got up. "Oh Rose." He said, "Why'd you have to reach for that lever?" And with that he walked out.

"Ma'am." A man said as Rose passed by. "No salutes!" She said as she passed by the man. She walked up to her office with Mickey. "You never really tell me, what do you do here?" "Oh, just catch monsters." "No, I mean what do you do here?" He said, pointing to the plaque on her desk that said "Rose Tyler, Head of Torchwood" Rose looked up and saw where he was pointing. "Oh." She said, looking down, blushing. "That. Yeah. After Dad created Torchwood, he made this guy, Paul Santiago, head. But then he died after a nasty incident with a Sontaran and Dad wanted me head. He made sure everyone was okay with it, and here we are." "Huh. No wonder there's been less deaths." Rose grinned. Then suddenly, the phone rang. "Must be 'Liz." Mickey looked at her, questionably. "My… Secretary. Puts the calls through." She blushed as she put the phone on speakerphone. "Yeah, 'Liz?" There was no reply. "Liz?" Rose asked. There was some static, and then they heard a familiar voice say, "Rose."

Martha stepped out of the bathroom, and looked around gloomily. _"What did he mean, 'reach for the lever'?"_ She sat down on the bed for a moment, and then got up suddenly. She hurried out of the room. When she reached the control room, the Doctor was standing there. He looked up when she came in. "Oh! I was looking for you! I thought…" He faltered when he saw her expression. "What's wrong?" "I want to know." "Okay." He paused. "Know what?" "What happened. With Rose. Where'd she go? What happened?" The Doctor's expression changed. He looked sad and regretful. "It's not important." "It is to me! I want to know. Tell me." The Doctor sighed. "Alright."

Rose ran down the stairs quickly, Mickey right behind her. "Liz!" "Yeah, Rose?" "That call…" Rose panted. "Where did it come from?" "What call?" Liz looked bewildered. "There weren't any call." "But…." Rose trailed off looking confused. She shook her head. "Okay… Thanks Liz." She walked dejectedly up the stairs to her office. She sat down and so did Mickey. "It… It did sound like him." Rose looked at him. "Yeah… Yeah it did, didn't it? There's… There's something I've been working on, with a couple of people. Mum and Dad don't even know about it, but I think you should know." Mickey looked confused. "What?" "Come with me." Rose said. She walked out and went to the elevator. They walked in and she pressed a button that said 'BSM'. "That's weird." Mickey said, confused. "I've never noticed that button before." Rose looked at him. "Oh. Right. A perception filter." "Yeah." The elevator went down and they went in silence. When the doors opened Mickey saw a big room. There were two metal pillars with a ton of wires attached. Mickey noticed there was a sheet of glass in between the Pillars and where they were. The more he looked around the weirder the room became. There were several control panels near where they were standing, and the glass looked weirdly invincible even though it couldn't be more than an inch thick. "What is this?" Mickey asked. "A dimension cannon."

Martha looked shocked. The Doctor had told her the whole story. Well, almost the entire story. He had left out the entire part about Dårlig Ulv Stranden. He didn't want her to know that bit. The three simple words Rose had said to him, and he wanted so bad to return them. He couldn't have Martha know about that. Never. "So… It's impossible to get her back?" Martha asked. A million emotions were going through her head. She felt sorry for the doctor. That photo album had clearly explained how they felt about each other. She felt a little bit jealous of Rose, after all the Doctor did love her. She would have loved to be in that situation. She also felt angry at the universe for splitting them up after all the good times they had together. "Yes. I'm never going to see her again." Martha looked up. He was lost in thought. She was so sad. Part of her wished she had never asked.

"A dimension cannon, Rose? How could you not tell me about this?" Mickey asked her, exasperatedly. "Only four people in the whole of Torchwood know about this! I'm one of them! I'm going to get in huge trouble just for telling you about this!" Mickey sighed. "Yeah." Rose walked over to him. "And… If I can get this working… I can find the Doctor. And… if you want… You can go back too." Mickey looked at her. "I know you want the doctor back, but this is dangerous Rose. You could get… I don't know, killed!" Rose looked at him seriously. "Yeah, I could. But that's a risk I'm willing to take."

**So there you go. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days, and all the Doctor's parts will be pretty much sticking to the script in Utopia. This kind of shows how much Rose loves the Doctor, and how far she would be willing to go to get back to him. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took kinda long to get up, I went camping this weekend. Here's Chapter Two!**

The TARDIS

"Oh, she was blonde? Oh what a surprise?" Martha joked. "You two!" The Doctor said incredulously, looking at Martha and Jack. "We're at the end of the universe. All right? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy…" The Doctor struggled to find the right word. "Blogging! Come on." The Doctor walked to the edge of a canyon. Martha looked as though she had never seen anything prettier. "Is that a city?" She asked. "City or a hive." The Doctor replied looking wary. "Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there." He pointed to a path along the edge of the canyon. "It's like, pathways, or roads. Must have been some sort of life… Long ago." "What killed it?" Martha asked. "Time." The Doctor replied. "Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night." They all look up. "All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." "It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." "well," The doctor said, still looking up. "Martha and I, maybe, Not so sure about you, Jack." The Doctor looked at Jack, a knowing look on his face. Jack looked surprised, but covered it up. Martha said, (Not noticing this exchange) "what about the people? Does no one survive?" The Doctor looked at her. "I suppose… We have to hope. Life will find a way." Jack pointed at a man running at top speed down the tail beneath them. "Well he's not doing too bad." He frowned as he heard yelling and say a pack of people running after him. "Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor started running. "Come on!" He shouted behind him.

"Rose." Rose looked up from her dinner. She was sitting at the dinner table with Mickey, Mum and Dad. Mickey was looking at her. "Don't you wanna tell them something?" Mickey asked, knowingly. Rose sighed. She looked at her Mum and Dad. "Mum, Dad. I've… Well, me and few people from Torchwood have been working on this thing… It's called a dimension cannon. And… If it works, I can go back. And see the Doctor. And… Well, mainly, get back." Jackie and Pete looked stunned. "How do you know it will work?" Jackie asked. "How do you know you won't be killed? How do you know that it will get you back into the real world? How do you know?" Jackie looked angry, and a little bit scared. Then Pete said, "I think you should do it." Jackie looked at him, furiously. "Pete, she could die, and you-" Pete cut her off. "She wants to get back to the Doctor. I don't think she really cares if she dies." Rose finally spoke up before Jackie could say anything. "He's right. I love you all, but, I need the Doctor." Jackie looked upset, Pete looked understanding and Mickey looked caught in the middle. How was she going to make her Mum understand?

"It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry but I really need it back, it's stuck out there." The Doctor tried to make him understand. They had been chased by the so-called 'Future Kind' when the man (Padra), had told them they needed to get to Silo. They had run toward Silo and gotten inside the gates just in time. "I'll try sir." Atillo replied as he moved on to Padra. "I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone." He seemed really desperate. Atillo replied, "The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet!" He called and a young boy who couldn't have been more than 10, with curly blonde hair stuck his head around the corner. "Passenger needs help." "Right." Said the boy in a business like tone, carrying a clipboard. "What'd you need?" Padra walked over to Creet and looked at his clipboard. "A blue box you said?" Said Atillo, turning to the Doctor. "Big, tall, wooden. Says 'Police'." Atillo considered him. "We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do." "Thank you." The Doctor said as Atillo walked away.

Rose was crying. She had spent the last 30 minutes listening to her mother fighting with her dad. When she had tried to intervene, all she said was, "Be quiet! I'll deal with you later!" Rose had looked shocked and her mother had said, "Yes, you didn't get off! Like I said, I'll deal with you later!" Rose had run out the door. She had run until she was too tired to run. She ended up outside of Torchwood. She looked up at the building. "Torchwood ruined my life. And here I am running it." She said to herself. She sat down on a post that was outside the building. Its code name was Radiant Gadgets. It was a fake name Mickey had thought up while they were brainstorming. He had meant it as a joke, but it kind of stuck. She started to remember all the good times she had with the Doctor. The way they hugged and held hands. The way they had understood each other without needing words. The way- No. She mustn't think of these. They only hurt. _"But you're getting back." _Said the optimistic part of her brain. _"It might not work." _And there was the other part. She was so preoccupied with this silent argument with herself; she didn't notice the figure approach.

"The Doctor?" A man with white hair, a white shirt and a black vest over it was pointing at Jack. Jack pointed at the Doctor. "That's me." The Doctor said to him. "Oh! Good!" The man exclaimed. He grabbed the Doctor's arm and dragged him along the corridor. "Good! Good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good!" The Doctor turned around as he was being dragged. "It's good, apparently." He said to Martha and Jack. "Chan- Welcome –tho" A blue insect looking person said to them as they entered a lab. The man walked past her. "this is the gravitissimal accelerator," He said as he showed the doctor. He walked around showing the Doctor things. "Chan- welcome- tho." The blue insect said to Jack and Martha. And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about end time gravity…" "Hello. Who are you?" Martha asked the insect. "Chan- Chantho- tho." "But we can't get it to harmonize!" The man said frustrated. The Doctor put on his glasses to look at the object. "Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said to Chantho, shaking her hand. "Stop it." The Doctor said, looking over at Jack. "Can't I say hello to anyone?" Asked Jack. "Chan- I do not protest- tho." "Maybe later, Blue." Jack said as he winked at her.

"Hello." Rose looked up. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed someone had approached her. The girl was very beautiful. She looked about 19 years old. She had waist-length shimmering blonde hair, bright yellow eyes, and she had a strange glow around the edges of her body. "Hello." Rose said, looking at her. She seemed familiar; although she was sure she had never seen her before. "Do I know you?" Rose asked. The girl looked at her. "I am the TARDIS." Rose choked. "What?" "I am the TARDIS." She repeated. "Why are you here?" Rose asked. "And never mind that, how did you get here?" "I came through you." "Oh, that explains everything." Rose said sarcastically. She saw a glimmer of a smile on the TARDIS's face. "When you absorbed the Time Vortex, the Doctor took it out of you. But you were dying anyway so I had to leave some of me in you to save you. When you came to the Parallel Universe, I longed to be with you. I missed you. At that moment I decided I needed you back. I've needed to try and get through to you. But the problem was that it took over a year for me to find enough strength to come through." "Can you bring the Doctor through?" Rose asked hopefully, even though she knew the answer. "No. He's not here anyway. I needed to tell you. The dimension cannon will work. You will get through. But when you do, I need you to do one thing." Rose took a deep breath. "Alright." "I need you to find the Doctor, and ask him for the numbers." "Why?" Rose asked. She longed for answers. "Just listen. Then I need you to find me. Don't worry," She said seeing the look on her face. "I know it's strange I'm not with the Doctor. But listen. Then I need you to program the numbers into me. I will take care of the rest." "But-" Rose tried to ask another question, but the TARDIS disappeared.

"You've got a hand?" The Doctor walked over to where Martha and Jack were. "A hand in a jar!" The Doctor sat down, looking at the hand. "A hand, in a jar, in your bag." She looked a little freaked out. "That- that- that's my hand!" The Doctor said incredulously. Jack nodded as he said, "I said I had a Doctor Detector." "Chan- is this a tradition amongst your people?- tho." "Not on my street! What'd you mean, that's your hand You've got both your hands, I can see them." She said, as if that settled it. "Long story. I lost my hand, Christmas Day, in a sword fight." Martha grinned. "What, and you, grew another hand?" She was grinning like this was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Uh, yeah, yeah I did, yeah." Martha's grin faded. "Hello." The Doctor said, grinning and waving his hand at her. "Might I ask, what species are you?" Yana asked. "Time Lord. Last of them." The doctor looked at him, expecting a reaction. Getting none, he said, "Heard of them? Legend or anything?" Yana and Chantho looked bewildered. "Not even a myth or a legend? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." "Chan- It is said that I am the last of my species too.- tho." The Doctor looked at her. "Sorry, what was your name?" "My assistant," Yana said, "and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge." The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "The city outside that was yours?" The Doctor asked Chantho. "Chan- The conglomeration died. - tho." The Doctor sat back satisfied. "Conglomeration, that's what I said!" Jack looked at him. "You're supposed to say 'Sorry'." The Doctor sat forward again, looking sympathetic. "Oh, yes. Sorry."

Rose ran back to the house. When she burst through the front door, no one was there. She peeked into her parents' bedroom and saw them sleeping there. She smiled. _"At least she got over her anger at __him.__"_ She walked into the Kitchen, thinking about what the TARDIS had said. _"'I longed to be with you. I missed you.'" _Had the Doctor felt the same way? Or had he moved on moments after that day of Dårlig Ulv Stranden. _"'Rose Tyler-'" _She thought about those words every day. Wondering if she ever got back to him he would be able to finish that sentence. But Rose knew better. He only said it because he thought that was the last time they were going to see each other. He wouldn't be able to finish it because it was too painful. _"'You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of my life with you.'" _Rose wished there was some way to change that. _"Well," _She thought, _"I can think about that later. Right now I need to sleep. And tomorrow I'm going to get that dimension cannon working."_

**And there's chapter two. Hope you like it. Review please! Next chapter should be up In the next week but I apologize if it takes longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this chapter is going to be all Rose. I just don't like having to type the Doctor's parts because everyone should know what's happening in his world. Also, this for her is only the next day but for him he's already on the Valiant. So here it is.**

The Valiant

"So, how's it going?" Rose asked Lisa, as they went down the lift to the Basement. "Pretty good. I'm on this diet and I've already lost 7 pounds!" Rose shifted uncomfortably. "Oh. That's nice. I don't mean to be rude but I was kind of asking about the Dimension Cannon." Lisa looked embarrassed but continued, "Oh. Well, it's good. It's going through its final check. I think today might be the day." Rose grinned. "Fantastic!" She giggled at the use of the Doctor's old catchphrase.

When the lift stopped, they entered into the room.

"Is it ready?" Rose asked a man named Liam, he was second-in-command of the Dimension Cannon.

"Almost. We're just checking the engines one more time and the transmitter."

"Good." Rose said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No… There. That should work." Liam said, handing the transmitter to her.

"Should?" Rose asked, tentatively.

"Best I can do. Engines powering up." He said as he pressed a couple of buttons. There was a whirring sound and crackled with energy. It looked like purple lightening in between the two 'pillars'. Liam grinned.

"It's working."

An hour later Rose was ready. Dressed all in black, and ready for the Dimension Cannon. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Liam asked. "You could die." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I'm not changing my mind." Liam sighed.

"Alright then. Now here's the transmitter. Send a message through that you're alright when you get there and if you got to the right time. If not wait for a conformation and then press the button on the side. You'll come back and we'll check it again. But we're pretty sure it will work so you might not need it. But send a conformation that you're alright anyway."

"Okay." Rose said, shrugging on her backpack. "Thanks." She took a deep breath and opened the door to the Dimension Cannon. She could practically feel the energy radiating from the Cannon. She stood in between the 2 pillars and took another deep breath. In justa few seconds she might see _him_ again. Him. The Doctor. The man she loved. She gave a thumbs up to Liam and she saw him mouth the words, 'Powering up.' All of a sudden Rose felt an intense energy coursing through her. She knew what she needed to do next. She concentrated. _"The Doctor." _She thought. She let her memories of him wash over her. The wire, New Earth, chips, a Werewolf, Daleks, Cybermen, everything they had been through together took over her mind. She started to cry. She was embarrassed but she didn't care. She didn't even know if she was crying happy tears or sad ones. Then, all of a sudden, it all stopped, and she fell to the ground. Blinking away tears she opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was. It looked like some sort of… Ship. She looked around. There was no one in sight. She crept along the corridor and saw a lift. She looked at it and had a weird chain of thought. _"The lift at Torchwood, The Dimension Cannon, the Transmitter, the message!" _She took out the transmitter quickly typed out a message to Torchwood saying she was alright but she didn't know where she was. She put the Transmitter away. She had to decide. _"Should I go in the lift and risk being caught or should I stay here and wait?" _Before she could decide the lift dinged open and she saw 2 men there. She gasped.

"Hey! Who are you? How'd you get on board?" Rose was speechless. The men grabbed her roughly and hauled her into the lift. The lift dinged again and She was brought into a conference room where there was a man with blonde hair and a little… "thing" in a cage. The thing's eyes opened wide. Rose suddenly understood. Kind of. That must be the Doctor. She didn't know why he looked like that or how she knew it was him. She just did. "Ah hello." Said the man with blonde hair.

"I'm your lord and master. And who might you be?" Rose just looked at him. Eventually she said, "Who are you?" The man regarded her. "Well, seeing as I'll be killing you soon, I might as well tell you. I'm the Master. I'm a Time Lord." Rose's eyes widened.

"Ah." The master said, pleased. "You've heard of them, have you? Well, I wonder how you'd know about the Time Lords. Oh! Maybe you were a companion of the Doctor's!" he said happily.

"And why would that be a good thing if I was?" Rose asked.

"Well, you see. I want to torture the Doctor. Now if I only had dear, dear Martha Jones."

"Who's Martha Jones?"

"Why, the Doctors, er, former companion. They don't travel much, you see? I've kept them very busy." He grinned wickedly. "Now what's your name?" Rose considered the question. What should she tell him?

"Mary." Rose finally said. "Mary Brown." The master smiled.

"Mary. Well, I don't think that's your real name. Do you, Doctor?" Said the Master, turning to the Doctor. The Doctor just looked at him. The master walked up to Rose and looked at her. Then he smacked her. "Now I will ask again, what is your name?"

Rose blinked away the tears coming to her eyes and looked at the doctor. He looked scared as he shook his head. She looked down. The Master sighed. He turned to the Doctor.

"Why do all your companions have to be so protective of you? Speaking of your companions, do you know who I named my ship after? Your _girlfriend." _He said mockingly. Rose looked up. "_'The Valiant Child, who will die so soon in battle.'_ Where is she now, Doctor? Hmm? Where?" The Doctor didn't say anything.

**So there you go. Rose found the Doctor! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's chapter… 4. I think. Sorry about last chapter. I was really lazy and didn't put that much inot it. Hopefully this one will be longer. I'm going a lot off the book here but when the master gets Martha we should be back on track. Hope you like!**

"Now I will ask, one more time." Said the Master, walking towards Rose. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" Rose looked up at him and the Master was taken aback when he saw there was no trace of fear in her eyes.

"You can do want you want to me but you won't find out my name." The Master looked at her for a minute and then simply said,

"ah." He walked over to the Doctor's cage and said, "You know, when I found Martha Jones, I thought 'lovely, another treasure of the doctor's… But I never thought you'd give me your most precious." He looked at Rose, who looked taken aback. "Yes, I know who you are." The master said, walking back towards Rose. "I'm not stupid. It's not that hard to put together the pieces after a while, Rose Tyler." Rose gasped. "How'd you get back? I'm sure your precious Doctor wants to know." Rose stayed silent. She knew she couldn't say anything.

"Leave her alone." She heard a croak from the other side of the room and she looked up. The Doctor looked desperate. "Don't hurt her."

"Why?" Said the Master, walking back over to him. "What are you going to do?" The Doctor looked up into the Master's eyes, pleading.

"Please. If you have any mercy left, don't hurt her." The Master snorted. He looked over to the guards. "Chain her up." The guards dragged Rose over to the wall, near where the Doctor was. The guards pressed a button and 2 handcuffs appeared, attached to the wall. They chained her in and she was left there. The Doctor and her looked at each other for a moment, until the Master walked over to Rose. But when he was within distance, Rose(whose legs were not chained) kicked him, full in the chest, looked at him and said,

"Don't come near me." The Master rubbed his chest.

"Feisty one you got here, huh Doctor? I like her." Rose sent him a death stare. "Now, I would love to continue this discussion but I have a certain Martha Jones to kill. Good-bye. And, guards?" He said, as he walked towards the lift and paused, "Bring him up."

The Doctor's breath hitched as he said that.

"Doctor, what did he mean? Who is he bringing up?" Rose said fearfully.

"Rose," The Doctor said. "Remember the game station? When we left after you destroyed the Daleks? I told you Jack had died." Rose's eyes filled with tears remembering when he had told her about Jack, but nodded. "Well, I wasn't lying really. He did die. But- But" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the lift dinged open and guards walked in, escorting Jack.

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose?" Jack said, clearly confused.

"What- How- What?!" Rose smiled slightly. Her face felt stiff doing that. It had been a long time since she had smiled.

"Long story." She said, then she turned to the Doctor. He looked down at the floor.

"He. Is. Alive. How could you never have told me? And you just left him! There, all on his own, all alone. How could you!?" She said, practically yelling at the Doctor. He looked back at her. He had a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. But… I left him there because… Well-"

"Doctor! Just spit it out!"

"He's immortal." The Doctor said. There was silence.

"What?" Rose asked, but looking scared of the answer.

"I left him there 'cause he literally can't die. And also because… You made him like that." He looked as though that last part pained him.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed. "You didn't mean to," Said the Doctor, "You just… Did. You weren't even you, you were Bad Wolf." Rose looked at Jack, and she felt horrible.

"I'm sorry." Jack grinned, even though it looked like it pained him.

"It's fine. It's not even your fault. It's come in handy a few times anyway." Rose smiled, even though she felt terrible. She looked back at the Doctor.

"So… how did this all happen?" The Doctor sighed.

"It's a long story. Lots of it I don't even want to explain." He looked at the floor.

**I really didn't know how to end it, so I thought that might be a good point. Not a super short chapter, nor a super long chapter but approximately 700+ words so… I don't know when the next one will be up, but I'll do it as soon as possible!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**TimeyWimey11(Formerly LittleBlueBox21) **


End file.
